Financial institutions such as banks offer many services to their customers. One such service is the ability to electronically transfer funds between institutions. To facilitate such transfers, financial institutions typically utilize an Automated Clearing House (ACH) system. Typical ACH data, however, are not compatible with certain ACH systems.